Tomahawk
The is a weapon featured in the Red Dead Redemption Legends and Killers DLC pack. Acquisition Singleplayer The Tomahawk can be purchased at Manzanita Post for $10 each once the player has purchased and downloaded the Legends and Killers downloadable content. They can now start the second part of the Tomahawk Mastery challenge. Multiplayer After purchasing and downloading the Legends and Killers pack, once you start up multiplayer, you will have the Tomahawk in your weapons menu regardless of what your level is. Undead Nightmare You can get it just by saving Manzanita Post from a zombie invasion. Tips & Tricks * When you're aiming at an enemy from far away, aim a little higher up to compensate for the gravity. * If you throw a Tomahawk into a lake or pond, the Tomahawk will rebound back at over 4 times the speed of which you threw it. * If you throw a Tomahawk into someones back and they don't die the Tomahawk will become lodged in the persons back, If you manage to throw another Tomahawk exactly at the one in his back the person will explode. * It is possible to disarm an enemy with the Tomahawk, but it sometimes ends up glitching the game with tomahawk looking weapons. Trivia * It's the only usable weapon in Red Dead Redemption that is associated with the Native American people. * The Tomahawk uses the same mechanics as the Throwing Knife, but due to its heavier mass and balancing, it has a greater range and more stopping power. Due to those same reasons however, it will "drop" quicker than the Throwing Knife. * Unlike the Throwing Knife, when used a melee weapon against NPC's in singleplayer, it does not initiate a special animation. * Like hunting, sharpshooting, treasure hunting and survivalist there is a Tomahawk skill. * In multiplayer, the damage caused by a tomahawk seems erratic, on occasion even headshots do not result in an instant death, and players have carried on playing with the tomahawk lodged deep in their skull. * A golden tomahawk will return back to the normal appearance once thrown. * In Single-Player, if the player loots the bodies killed with a Tomahawk, he will retrieve said Tomahawk and it will be returned to his inventory. * In Multiplayer, if a player is killed wielding the tomahawk you can pick it up and use it regardless if you have the add-on or not but you can only carry one. * Like the Throwing knife, a Tomahawk will stick into a wall when said Tomahawk is hurled at the wall. * This weapon is extremely effective for killing the undead quickly whilst conserving ammo, simply melee attack with the weapon by pressing R2/RT close to the zombie and Marston will then slash into the throat thus killing them in one or two hits. * The Tomahawk is the only thrown weapon you cannnot find in Mexico. * Shadow Wolf, a playable character in the Legends and Killers DLC, can throw the Tomahawk straight, however there is still drop factor to the weapon. Gallery Tomahawk.jpg|The Tomahawk is not always a one-hit kill, as seen by the one lodged in the opponent's back. Rdr legkill screen004.jpg|A Tomahawk in mid-air. Two Tomahawks.jpg|Buffalo Soldier and Shadow Wolf, both wielding the deadly Tomahawk. RDR-Legends-Killers-Dated.jpg|Shadow Wolf grasping the Tomahawk, poised to strike. Heathmichaels1.png|Lawman Heath Michaels about to throw a Tomahawk with deadly accuracy. Achievements/Trophies The Tomahawk has a corresponding Trophies/Achievements associated with its challenges: ---- es:Tomahawk Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Redemption DLC Category:Undead Nightmare